If the sales tax in your city is $12.6\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$57$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Answer: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${12.6\%} \times {\$57} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $12.6\%$ is equivalent to $12.6 \div 100$ $12.6 \div 100 = 0.126$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.126$ $\times$ $$57$ = $$7.18$ You would pay $$7.18$ in sales tax.